


The Three Realms World-building

by Canso99



Series: The Three Realms [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biology, Calendar, Gods, Other, Time - Freeform, War, measurements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canso99/pseuds/Canso99
Summary: A description of how Arsha's world works.
Series: The Three Realms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737658





	1. Calendar

Because everything is in multiples of five, the calendars of _The Three Realms_ is done up in a 50 by 50 grid; 50 days per week, 50 weeks per month, and 50 months per year. Below are the calendars according to the Over, Mid, and Under-Realms and the Combined Realm Calendar, divided into the 10 seasons.

**Combined Realm Calendar**

Season 1, Almak, height of winter:

  * Mornsa
  * Eltem
  * Marma
  * Gemper
  * Aldar



Season 2, Delmek, starting to warm:

  * Eleme
  * Ordore
  * Belmisha
  * Gormam
  * Lempir



Season 3, Blatir, height of spring:

  * Leremer
  * Delmam
  * Jermel
  * Gemarla
  * Umpel



Season 4, Gelmer, warming more:

  * Eldem
  * Rodor
  * Glemar
  * Holmam
  * Belfam



Season 5, Fargam, getting hotter:

  * Tamper
  * Gahem
  * Dormor
  * Lempar
  * Kulmer



Season 6, Remaut, height of summer:

  * Meker
  * Dolmo
  * Tremi
  * Hempar
  * Aldir



Season 7, Hagem, starting to cool:

  * Darmi
  * Helampa
  * Gorma
  * Denmii
  * Elmaf



Season 8, Dormam, height of autumn:

  * Gwemer
  * Inpam
  * Amsao
  * Bumfem
  * Zamje



Season 9, Quamer, cooling more:

  * Retam
  * Fertew
  * Opmar
  * Bajem
  * Kolmam



Season 10, Vermer, getting cold:

  * Rempal
  * Lajem
  * Germam
  * Linfar
  * Palmaf



**Over-Realm Calendar**

Season 1, Tolme, height of winter:

  * Dwomaf
  * Gefar
  * Lehaf
  * Hejmaf
  * Pafem



Season 2, Alkar, starting to warm:

  * Efarmaf
  * Fandaf
  * Shambaf
  * Jamfaf
  * Kalfaf



Season 3, Frenma, height of spring:

  * Dolfa
  * Rafem
  * Marfam
  * Laftam
  * Paldaf



Season 4, Hagehel, warming more:

  * Bemaf
  * Sorma
  * Helmam
  * Dolmaf
  * Glimfa



Season 5, Gormo, getting hotter:

  * Hemalf
  * Domaf
  * Efelmaf
  * Loomii
  * Maltaf



Season 6, Klanda, height of summer:

  * Wofam
  * Balmaf
  * Sefemaf
  * Sophoraf
  * Lamfan



Season 7, Domante, starting to cool:

  * Almif
  * Empraf
  * Colma
  * Wolmaf
  * Slentif



Season 8, Gremper, height of autumn:

  * Wompaf
  * Olmaph
  * Somfu
  * Pimfam
  * Dompho



Season 9, Jamtar, cooling more:

  * Armorpha
  * Phamfam
  * Mormef
  * Jomif
  * Gwimfo



Season 10, Darmaf, getting cold:

  * Umpeef
  * Moreef
  * Foomfir
  * Olmoof
  * Reemeera



**Mid-Realm Calendar**

Season 1, Klande, height of winter:

  * Zaramp
  * Doltan
  * Gelkel
  * Torkan
  * Grentak



Season 2, Oldrak, starting to warm:

  * Gumpak
  * Roodee
  * Darmak
  * Lotuumee
  * Meeyu



Season 3, Tanfak, height of spring:

  * Wempuu
  * Soompa
  * Ruitam
  * Quolum
  * Lummam



Season 4, Jakelma, warming more:

  * Ormomo
  * Formu
  * Durmeel
  * Murmu
  * Wurjum



Season 5, Parteka, getting hotter:

  * Treelma
  * Hongor
  * Dwarkol
  * Formpe
  * Luktar



Season 6, Golmark, height of summer:

  * Kwekar
  * Wandir
  * Lertap
  * Gonfan
  * Wanko



Season 7, Iltemak, starting to cool:

  * Tondo
  * Gorhama
  * Weempa
  * Ilimja
  * Hormam



Season 8, Hanmak, height of autumn:

  * Klimgar
  * Fanfam
  * Sonampi
  * Ruldii
  * Twelmar



Season 9, Iltakam, cooling more:

  * Druya
  * Konoma
  * Alkima
  * Bijiti
  * Litomo



Season 10, Remak, getting cold:

  * Ganbar
  * Gojoke
  * Horgrom
  * Klambar
  * Sinmar



**Under-Realm Calendar**

Season 1, Galmpo, height of winter:

  * Erbee
  * Droto
  * Wampeer
  * Klanampa
  * Workam



Season 2, Gantak, starting to warm:

  * Wortom
  * Glempir
  * Portokam
  * Halamer
  * Drewakam



Season 3, Strokam, height of spring:

  * Tirmak
  * Kwintam
  * Pwelat
  * Hantromak
  * Vortoom



Season 4, Watam, warming more:

  * Welfak
  * Trozo
  * Progam
  * Henatak
  * Ozomek



Season 5, Welmeer, getting hotter:

  * Falmim
  * Flampin
  * Klarham
  * Jektu
  * Humtapat



Season 6, Gonak, height of summer:

  * Konomak
  * Irtum
  * Portamar
  * Worpum
  * Droompeer



Season 7, Diantaga, starting to cool:

  * Frekamar
  * Lofaktar
  * Indrigor
  * Twelmad
  * Erempel



Season 8, Zexor, height of autumn:

  * Bwelmek
  * Twandra
  * Emporkan
  * Holmpak
  * Cafadak



Season 9, Hondrak, cooling more:

  * Wopunda
  * Gwaltrem
  * Glombatof
  * Hejokat
  * Dwilmeen



Season 10, Quamor, getting cold:

  * Fweemota
  * Jeepeer
  * Gloobarm
  * Wulmabo
  * Wilmee




	2. length

I’ve notice how _The Three Realms_ uses the same terminology when it comes to some measurements, but this is a fantasy/sci-fi world with its own measurements, so I decided to explain. Also, it will give some explanation to their beliefs. Ages ago, 25 gods and 25 goddesses clashed, fracturing the universe into three, the Realms that exist today. After they fought, they soon realized the damage they had wrought to the world they had created. The fracturing was permanent, the Realms could not be put back together, so the 50 Divine Ones, the Realms’ name for all the gods and goddesses, went about uniting the Realms in a different way. They implanted the ideas of Realmgates in the most brilliant minds of all the Realms and, while other inventions were made, the Realmgate idea was first and foremost on their minds. While a war was waged as the Realms came into contact, the Divine Ones had left a message, explaining their conflict and how their mistake fractured the universe they had created. Over time, the people of the Realms learned from each other and, eventually, formed Realmfleet. There was ONE similarity in all the Realms, the number 50 was used frequently. So, they based their measurements around that number. Below are the measurements for length. For reference, using the metric system, 25 millimeters make 1 zarruk, the beginning of the measurement charts

25 zarruks = 1 smarg

25 smargs = 1 zerr

25 zerrs = 1 sta (standard)

25 stas = 1 meb

25 mebs = 1 tak

25 taks = 1 por

25 pors = 1 stee

25 stees = 1 marm

25 marms = 1 falm

 _Endeavor_ specs

Length - 25,640 zarruks

Height – 5,320 zarruks

Min width – 18,920 zarruks

Max width – 23,480 zarruks


	3. Weight

Below are the measurements for weight. For reference, using the metric system, 25 milliliters make 1 stonak, the beginning of the measurement charts

25 stonaks = 1 zan

25 zans = 1 kel

25 kels = 1 flam (standard)

25 flams = 1 gora

25 goras = 1 mek

25 meks = 1 tem

25 tems = 1 kantek

25 kanteks = 1 gelm

25 gelms = 1 fen

25 fens = 1 megafen

 _Endeavor_ specs

Weight – 240,000,000,000 stonaks


	4. Time

Below are the measurements for time.

50 seconds = 1 minute

50 minutes = 1 hour

50 hours = 1 day

50 days = 1 week

50 weeks = 1 month

50 months = 1 year

5 seasons = 1 year


	5. Money

As Bashoon and her family can attest to, everything in a civilization needs some form of economy, whether it’s a barter system or depends on the use of coinage. The economy of _The Three Realms_ falls under the latter. Through the use of coinage, many goods and services can be bought. There are five types of coins; tin, copper, bronze, silver, and gold. The most common slang for coinage would be using the first letter of the coin type. Por ejemplo: “You owe me 47 C’s!” The person is owed 47 copper coins in this instance. Like any system in _The Three Realms_ , it’s all based around a multiple of 5. In this instance, 50 is used.

50 tin coins = 1 copper coin

50 copper coins = 1 bronze coin

50 bronze coins = 1 silver coin

50 silver coins = 1 gold coin


	6. Pantheon

Ages ago, 25 gods and 25 goddesses clashed, fracturing the universe into three, the Realms that exist today. After they fought, they soon realized the damage they had wrought to the world they had created. The fracturing was permanent, the Realms could not be put back together, so the 50 Divine Ones, the Realms’ name for all the gods and goddesses, went about uniting the Realms in a different way. They implanted the ideas of Realmgates in the most brilliant minds of all the Realms and, while other inventions were made, the Realmgate idea was first and foremost on their minds. While a war was waged as the Realms came into contact, the Divine Ones had left a message, explaining their conflict and how their mistake fractured the universe they had created. Over time, the people of the Realms learned from each other and, eventually, formed Realmfleet. There was ONE similarity in all the Realms, the number 50 was used frequently. The Divine Ones are divided into the 10 Aspects, each associated with a color. Each aspect has 5 Divine Ones in it. Below are the Aspects, their associated colors, and the Divine Ones that represent them in some capacity. F is for Female and M is for Male

  1. Pink (Love) 
    1. Lamsar (F)
    2. Olpen (F)
    3. Sentriam (F)
    4. Benthe (M)
    5. Galmik (M)
  2. Red (Fire) 
    1. Mordek (M)
    2. Enfor (M)
    3. Glaktem (M)
    4. Shenfia (M)
    5. Pecktar (M)
  3. Orange (Magic) 
    1. Halmii (F)
    2. Meloma (F)
    3. Alpira (F)
    4. Clamfii (F)
    5. Nartor (F)
  4. Yellow (Lightning) 
    1. Morkal (M)
    2. Entralg (M)
    3. Zalkii (F)
    4. Oldramor (M)
    5. Foltrim (F)
  5. Green (Earth) 
    1. Gramfar (F)
    2. Freemal (F)
    3. Galampa (M)
    4. Salformii (F)
    5. Oltrimpeer (F)
  6. Blue (Water) 
    1. Slameek (M)
    2. Ernsem (F)
    3. Geltrak (M)
    4. Goltiampor (F)
    5. Oltorki (M)
  7. Purple (Air) 
    1. Gremto (M)
    2. Altrek (F)
    3. Senforna (M)
    4. Merdra (M)
    5. Glemprag (M)
  8. Black (Ending) 
    1. Balmo (F)
    2. Falheem (F)
    3. Slafnal (F)
    4. Reemeer (F)
    5. Aldrama (F)
  9. Grey (Balance) 
    1. Mortrek (M)
    2. Eldrem (M)
    3. Endrek (M)
    4. Colto (M)
    5. Senfor (M)
  10. White (Beginning) 
    1. Seemeertii (F)
    2. Clompofenta (M)
    3. Reemiltee (F)
    4. Galtrak (M)
    5. Bolmola (F)




	7. Over-realm overview

Ruled by: Royal Council with Reigning Monarch at head.  
  
Building Style: Modern cities  
  
Technological stance: Between Under and Mid-realm in terms of technologies  
  
Main Belief: Light guides the way.  
  
Main denizens: Zephyrs. Humans. Elves. Mermaids. Centaurs. Plant-folk. Genies. Dwarves. Kitsunes. Fairies. Chimeras.  
  
Economic base: Healing. Education.  
  
Magic Base: Light Magic  
  
Continents: Wooded North. Cities and villages in West. Mountainous South. Desert Center. Snowy East. Oceans surrounding continents.  
  
Notable Areas: Calando Merfolk Kingdom (West). Chromanian Sea (North). Blasarda Desert (Center). Sacchrinda Kingdom (West). Vorkath (West). Wysper City (West). Dwalna City (West). Regalin Sea (South). Coliamdii Kingdom (East). Drelda Forest (North). Lunarimba Sea (East). Gamfinar Jungle (North). Rooka Forest (North). Falchineve Drider Colony (South). Altiam Mountains (South). Ralandren Plains (South).


	8. Mid-realm overview

Ruled by: Monarch and Council.  
  
Building Style: Futuristic Cities  
  
Technological stance: Technological Capital of the Realms  
  
Main Belief: Balance light and dark  
  
Main denizens: Humans. Dwarfs. Centaurs. Elves. Merfolk. Driders. Plant-folk. Harpies. Kitsunes.  
  
Economic base: Technology. Food.  
  
Magic Base: Neutral Magic  
  
Continents: Snowy South. Grassy and Woodland West. Cities and villages in East. Mountainous Center. Desert-like North. Oceans surrounding continents.  
  
Notable Areas: Largandra (East) Algarda Merfolk Kingdom (West). Aridu (North). Midoran Forest (West). Galthar (East). Kurontar Sea Merfolk Kingdom (South). Trelfan Trench (South). Domoroto (South). Varshenta Beach. (East). Gafinar Cecaelia Kingdom (East). Regatim Oasis (North). Borompek Dwarf Kingdom (Center). Rokanth Village (East). Glasna Kingdom (South). Slempay Kingdom (West). Borsootha Slime Oasis (South).


	9. Under-realm overview

Ruled by: Dark Lord or Lady, Under-king or queen.  
  
Building Style: Almost like Medieval Cities.  
  
Technological stance: Basic technologies, but subtle and hidden.  
  
Main Belief: Dark Passions, if used right, gain power.  
  
Main denizens: Trolls. Orcs. Demons. Humans. Centaurs. Merfolk. Driders. Minotaurs. Vampires. Werewolves. Zombies.  
  
Economic base: Industry. Weapons. Ships. Defensive devices.  
  
Magic Base: Dark Magic.  
  
Continents: Frigid North. Molten South. Eternally night woods and mountains in East. Arid Deserts in West. Cities and villages in Center. Oceans surrounding continents.  
  
Notable Areas: Greshkagh Mountains (East). Dwelga (Center). Falgreth (Center). Galdredan Lava Kingdom (South). Realmgate City (Center). Belsnath Citadel (Center). Calnthor Mermaid Kingdom (Eastern Ocean). Frigandor (North). Greltharg Mermaid Kingdom (Southern Ocean). Grilthan Forest (East). Crelima City (West). Morgonthor Trench (Western Ocean). Haldebor Drider Caves (East). Actanila Mega-shark Grounds (North).


	10. Marshii's Bio Lectures: Main Classifications

Well, well, well, decided to figure out some biology, did you? You’re asking the right woman. I’m Dr. Marshii Borontho, Lieutenant Junior Grade and Chief Medical Officer aboard the Realmfleet ship, _Endeavor_ , registry CRS-2784, and you’re going to be finding out the different race classifications and which species belongs where. Today’s lecture is just gonna be the basic over-view on the classification system.

Each species is categorized by the common factors that unite them, whether or not they have animal features, whether or not they have a distinctive shape, and whether or not they’re alive. Yes, even the undead are involved. We usually call them Tweeners, they’re in between life and death. Zombies, Vampires, Ghouls, Ghosts, and other such haunts.

Next up will be Taurs, half humanoid, half animal. Us Merfolk are in the Taur category. Another, more obvious example, and a clue as to where we got the name, would be Centaurs.

The next classification is...tricky. I’ll explain in a later lecture. We put Orcs, Goblins, Elves, and Humans into this classification, calling them Humanoids.

Next up is the Anthros, animals that gained a humanoid shape through extraordinary evolutionary circumstances. Inus, Nekos, Selans, and other such life-forms fall under this category. The current Under-Queen is an Anthro.

We then move onto Myxies, a humanoid life-form with animal features. Satyrs, Harpies, and Kitsunes would be examples of a Myxie.

Next, we have the Sentina, animals that can think, reason, and communicate as other life-forms do. Talking horses, telepathic Cerberuses, and other such life-forms. The Under-realm Royal Family has a telepathic Cerberus, hence why I mentioned it.

Next up, Elementals. They’re life-forms usually characterized by, or made of, a certain element. Trolls, Dryads, Alarunes, Zephyrs, and Genies fall under this category.

Coming up, we’ve got the Formless. They have no definitive shape or gender, usually taking on some humanoid characteristics. Some examples are Slimes, Absorbintas, and Luminarees.

Next, we have the Blenders, life-forms that a mix of any species, barring Sentinas. Even though they communicate as we do, mating with a Sentina is still bestiality. Let’s say a Mermaid and an Inu mated. The child would have the Inu’s upper torso and the Mermaid’s tail.

Last is the Arties. They’re artificial life-forms like Chimeras or Golems. Because, long ago, they have proved they can be more than what they were made for, under Realmfleet law, they have the same rights as anyone else. However, recently, only Chimeras got the full extent of rights. Golems...only the three Splitter branches know how to make them. They’re only used as Shock Troopers.

I hope this gave you a basic understanding of how we’re classified scientifically. Next time, we’ll talk about the life-expectancy of each category. Later, we’ll talk about the specifics of each category. Once all the lectures are done, I want you guys to figure out where you place on the system. See you later.

(Real World Author’s note. Once all the lectures are done, I want you to make your own character and give the character’s scientific classification.)


	11. Marshii's Bio Lectures: Life-spans

Welcome back to Marshii’s Bio Lectures. Today, we’re gonna talk about the different life-spans of the species of the Realms. We’ll start off with the biological immortals. They can die by any death except old age. Tweeners, Elves, Luminarees and some Blenders fall under this category.

Next are those with a maximum life-span of 50,000 years. Some Taurs, like Mermaids, some Humanoids, some Myxies, and some Blenders fall under this category. Sometimes, you don’t age as gracefully! Look at me! I’m only 35,000, middle-age! Yet I STILL got the gene for getting silver hair and wrinkles early on! Ah, listen to me go on about my age. You’re here for a lecture, not a rant.

Coming up next are those that live up to 45,000 years. Anthros, Elementals like Falnii, some Humanoids, some Myxies like Gorfanth, and some Blenders fall under this category. Queen Elmpam and King Orbak are blessed with such a long life-span.

Those that have a life-span of 40,000 years are the rest of the Formless, some more humanoids like Malnar and Foresna, some more Myxies, and some more Blenders, like Lardeth and Arsha.

At 35,000 years, the rest of the Taurs belong in this category, like the Centaurs and Driders. Their hectic lifestyle is what contributes to this shorter life-span. However, there ARE a few in this category that break it.

The rest of the Myxies have a life-span of 25,000 years. These would involve Satyrs, Kitsunes, and others.

The remaining Blenders have a life-span of 20,000 years. Something in the genes didn’t allow them to enhance their life-span from the parent species. We’re trying to fix that now.

The Sentina only live as long as 15,000 years. Animals generally don’t live as long as most species, this is a fact. Sentinas get a longer life-span because they have the capability to identify, in our manners of speech, what the problem is so doctors can correct it.

Chimeras only live about 10,000 years. Being an artificial race, they don’t have the genes for a longer life. Like the rest of the Blenders, we’re fixing that. I feel an obligation to fix it as I benefitted from research that was conducted through the Chimeras’ suffering.

Last is the life-form that lives only 5,000 years, if they weren’t killed in battle. These would be the Golems, the shock-troopers for all Splitter branches. The only reason they don’t live as long is because we don’t have the research that made them. It’s the most well-protected of Splitter knowledge.

So, that’s the over-view of our life-spans. Next up is my last lecture on the specifics of each scientific category of species. It’s gonna be the dullest, I’ll warn you right now, but you better pay attention. Need I remind you of your assignment? See you soon.

(Real World Author’s note. Once all the lectures are done, I want you to make your own character and give the character’s scientific classification.)


	12. Marshii's Bio Lectures: Category Specifics

One last lecture with old Doc Marshii, eh? Good. You may start your careers as doctors yet! Now, as I mentioned near the end of previous lectures, this will go into specifics of each scientific category. What that means is we’ll name the categories, find out which species fall under them, and figure out their life-spans.

Because of my species, we’ll start with the Taurs. There are no biological immortals, so we’ll start with those with a 50,000 year lifespan. Us mermaids fall under this category, as do the Cecaelia. Next up are the Nagas. Following that are the Centaurs. Last are the Driders. The other Taur species have a 35,000 year lifespan. That would include the Sconaks, half human; half scorpion. Next up are the Felindras, feline-based Taurs. Next are the Caneers, canine-based Taurs. Last, but not least, are the Shellinaks, shellfish-based Taurs.

Next up comes a category that is full of nothing BUT biological immortals, the Tweeners. These involve Ghouls, Vampires, Werewolves, and Zombies, whatever they originally were before they came back.

Coming up is one I warned you was a tricky category in my first lecture, the Humanoids. The biological immortals in this category would be the Elves and all Fae subspecies. Those that live for about 50,000 would be all Orc subspecies. Humans live about 30,000 to 45,000 years. Dwarves and Gnomes live about 40,000 years. Moliaks, mole-like humanoids, live around 35,000 years. Last come the Amazons, a jungle-dwelling hermaphroditic people taking a female shape that only live around 30,000. They look human, but their internal arrangement IS different and, as I said, they’re hermaphrodites.

Coming in next is the Anthro category. Leons, Lamias, Inus, Selans (Mega-sharks), Nekos, Minotaurs, Anrachnes (spider-based Anthros), and Dragons all live around 45,000 years. Yes, Dragons are part of this category. They can turn into humanoid versions of their usual bestial shape, hence why they’re under the Anthro category.

Myxies are next. No biological immortals here. Kitsunes, Harpies, and Satyrs live about 50,000 years. Gorgons live about 45,000 years. Fauns and Selkies live as long as 40,000. The shortest lived species that is classified as a Myxie race would be the Sphinxes, living around 15,000 years.

The Sentina are the easiest. They’re animals that live up to 25,000 years. As I mentioned before, they can communicate any medical problems like we do and can understand us just fine.

Blenders, as I mentioned, are a mix of species like an Inu mating with a Mermaid. As such, whoever has the slightly more dominant genes will give them the lifespan ranging from biological immortal to 20,000. My best friend’s lifespan, a Neko/Cecaelia Blender, has a lifespan of about 50,000 thanks to his father’s genes being slightly more dominant.

Elementals are next. These would be the Trolls, the beings of mud or lava or water or any other such element, the Dryads and Alarunes, the Ghosts and Spirits (involving Zephyrs and Genies), and the various Demon subspecies like Frostiks, Succubi and Incubi, Oni, Yokai, and Gargoyles. They live about 45,000 years.

The Formless are a little more long-lived. Minimum lifespan in that category is 40,000, and that belongs to Absorbintas, the fungus-based life-forms. Higher up are the Slimes, living about 45,000 years on average. Next up are the Chamelaks, life-forms that sink into and blend in with any material, living up to 50,000 years. Last up are the Luminarees. We call them something else. Wanna know? The Divine Ones! Yes, our Gods have a scientific classification. They’re the biological immortals of the Formless.

Last are the Arties. These are the artificial life-forms. Chimeras, living about 10,000 years, are one part while the Golems, only a 5,000 year lifespan, are the other part of this classification.

Well, that’s enough chit-chat! You’ve heard this old fish talk about the basics that make up her profession as a doctor, now let’s see how well YOU handle it! What sort of creature are you on this scale?

(Real World Author's note. Now that all the lectures are done, I want you to make your own character and give the character's scientific classification.)


	13. Wars

The Three Realms, like any collection of civilizations, has had quite a few wars that marked the turning point of new eras. After casting out Oyed to keep the Realms as they are, the Divine Ones had a vision of how each conflict would start, fearing the beginning of the last war that would lead the Realms to their ultimate destiny. Below are all the wars the Realms suffered, how long they lasted, the impetus for each war, the enemy, how they ended, and the consequences of each war.

  * War of the Realms 
    1. Savage Age 5,024,683,439 to Savage Age 5,024,683,805 (Rechristened to the First Age of Unity Year 1.)
    2. When the Realms discovered one another and mistrust pervaded each one.
    3. All Realms were the enemy.
    4. No victors. Ended when leaders discovered message from the Divine Ones that urged unification and free travel between the Realms.
    5. Realms unite under a Federation to protect each other. Earliest iteration of Realmfleet.
  * War of Stars 
    1. First Age of Unity 7,304,330,796 to First Age of Unity 7,304,330,802 (Rechristened to the Second Age of Unity Year 1.)
    2. The Splitters of each Realm finally revealed themselves and disdained the use of Realmgates and Skyships.
    3. Realm Federation against all Splitter Branches.
    4. Realm Federation wins with the aerial advantage giving them the needed edge over Splitter ground-based tactics.
    5. Realm Federation becomes Realmfleet.
  * War of the Depths 
    1. Second Age of Unity 6,424,556,879 to Second Age of Unity 6,424,557,039 (Rechristened to the Third Age of Unity Year 1.)
    2. Denizens of the After-Realm’s Depths launched an assault on Realmfleet Headquarters, thinking they were starting the Final War.
    3. Realmfleet against Depths Denizens.
    4. The Divine Ones side with Realmfleet in direct attacks against the Depths, giving the victory to Realmfleet.
    5. The Divine Ones take a more active role in mortal affairs.
  * The Final War 
    1. Third Age of Unity, 4,006,300,080 to (Unknown end date. Will become the Eternal Age of Unity Year 1.)
    2. Borg is forever stymied by her limits and intends to break them in a way the Divine Ones would not approve. She contacts Oyed, creates her first Revenant with no damage to her soul, and gathers an army across the Realms to ‘fix’ what the Divine Ones ‘broke’.
    3. Realmfleet against Dr. Borg’s Realm Unity Empire.
    4. Unknown End. Unknown Victors.
    5. Unknown Consequences. All Unknowns will be explained once Final War is over.




End file.
